


Realise the obvious

by Kaddi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, cheesy love feat. your fave cat Blaze, sugary warm feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Blaze thinks about Amy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dabbling in the Sonic fandom again after a few years. The nostalgia brought me back.

Amy is cute.

It is as obvious as the blazing sun turning the pavement into a stove. As obvious as the need for water.

Blaze cringes. She has never been one for poetry and imaginary. All her tries never end well. So it comes as a surprise when her thoughts are filled with Amy and the millions of ways to describe her, one metaphor more extravagant than the rest. 

At least, she tells herself, she does not have it as bad as all the girls in those cheesy romance movies. She is not blushing and stumbling over all her words, does not stay awake countless nights without being able to sleep, no “butterflies in her stomach”. Another one of those metaphors she will never understand. 

If anything, she does not feel much different from before. There was no big “revelation” of liking Amy, no sudden thoughts of Amy infiltrating her mind.  
The feelings Blaze had had slowly turned more affectionate, warmer than before. She began wanting to touch Amy, hold her hand, hug her or just sit closely beside her.

Liking Amy is not like a big storm. It is like the calming waves of the ocean on a mild summer day.

 

“Blaze? You awake?” Amy asks with a giggle.

Blaze opens her eyes languidly, blinking against the sunlight until she could properly see Amy's face. With a little yawn she stretches her legs.

“I'm awake,” she answers. “I was just dozing a bit.”

Amy sits down next to her, a book in her hands. Blaze closes her eyes again and lets her hands fall on the grass beneath her.

“Are you tired? Silver told me you've never been sleeping better, though.”

Blaze chuckles and shakes her head with a slight exhale.

“I'm not tired. It just feels nice to lie here and relax a bit. I want to use this chance before summer really starts and it becomes too hot.”

It is one of the last mild spring days remaining, and those should be best used to relax and replenish energy. There is no use working up a sweat in these mild temperatures when you will be sweating in any case once the heat hits.

A light breeze greets them and Amy sighs happily.

“That's true. I think I'll keep you company, right? Not that you over-relax yourself,” she teases, lying down next to her.

Blaze opens one eye to look up at her, but quickly closes it again.

“Thankfully I have such a sweet friend to look out for me,” she replies in the same teasing voice and Amy laughs.


End file.
